Surprise Engagement
by Pulchra Veritatem
Summary: Rikuo Nura has a problem. As a result of a promise made by his grandfather long ago, he is set to marry a mysterious yet beautiful demon. But can this arranged marriage turn into something more? Rating may change.
1. Encounter

**I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 1: Encounter**

The group moved silently through the night. They made no noise as they blended in with the shadows. They walked at a steady pace, paying no attention to their surroundings.

They knew the path of which they were taking. It wouldn't be long till they reached their destination.

The sky was turning a light pink by the time they reached it. The leader stepped ahead of the others and knocked loudly on the large double doors of the house.

The group could hear a commotion inside as people scrambled inside. Finally, one of the doors was opened to reveal a woman around thirty wearing a simple kimono.

"Can I help you?" She asked. The leader reached up and dropped his hood to reveal a scarred woman took an involuntary step back before smiling again.

"Of course. I'll fetch him right away. In the meantime do come in, would you like some tea?" The woman said, throwing the door wider.

She quickly ushered the group into the meeting room before leaving to get the master of the house. The group was left alone but they could feel the stares of the lesser demons hiding in the ceiling.

"How dare he keep us waiting." One of the hooded travelers said. The majority of the group mumbled there agreement. The scarred man shook his head, silencing them,

The group sat in silence as tea was served by a Kejoro. The sun had long since risen and sun light streamed through causing some discomfort. The group was starting to get more and more impatient.

One by one they discarded their hoods revealing their human forms. They heard murmuring from the ceiling as the lesser creatures pushed and shoved for a better view of them.

The lone female of the group pulled out a piccolo and fiddled with it absentmindly. Her long black hair fell over her face, curtaining her piercing purple eyes.

"He's coming." The scarred man said. The group turned back to their formal appearance as the door slide open and a young boy of twelve or thirteen years of age appeared.

He bowed respectfully at the group before taking the head seat. The group appeared to be taken back by the boy's appearance. The long haired man cleared his throat.

"We were hoping to talk to Nuraihyon." He said. The young boy nodded, understanding.

"I understand completely. Unfortunately my grandfather isn't here at the time. I am Rikuo Nura, Nuraihyon's grandson, and the Third Head." He said. The lone girl gasped but quickly covered it up as a cough.

"If you have anything to talk about concerning the Nura Clan, please speak to me about it." The group turned to look at each other, unsure what to do. Rikuo looked at the scarred man,knowing he was the leader.

"Would you like to wait for my grandfather?" Rikuo said after the awkward silence had gone on for long enough.

"That would be for the best. I apologize that we have made you wait so long to find out why we are here. This matter is something before your time." The scarred man said. Rikuo nodded.

"Very well then. Someone will be by shortly to show you to a room where you can be more comfortable." Rikuo said as he rose to leave, bowing as he did. The group bowed back and the door slide close.

"I wasn't expecting that." The long haired one said when the coast was clear. The girl pulled out her piccolo and played a simple tune. She felt her fear intensify as she played.

"We can't be serious about letting this happen. When our clans made the alliance we assumed that the grandson would be, how do you put it... bigger." The bald man said.

The others, not including the scarred man and the girl, nodded their agreement. "I can't tell if he is a yokai or not. I couldn't feel any fear from him."

"No." The girl said, lifting her head. The others raised their eyebrows. "It was there. It was faint but it was there. He is the grandson of Nuraihyon, like it or not.

Our clans made a promise. We have to honor that promise. I will marry Rikuo Nura."

Nuraihyon was looking at the sky as he swung on the park's swing. He thought about dinner, Rikuo, but mostly he thought about Yohime. "Our time together was great." He whispered to himself. Memories, both happy and sad, pulsed pass him.

"Head! Head!" Karasu Tengu called as he flew towards the Nuraihyon. Nuraihyon looked at him suprised.

"Oh, Karasu. Is it dinner time already?" He asked, innocently. Karasu looked pained.

"Head! This isn't the time for jokes. You're needed home right now. There are some unknown yokai requesting to speak to you right now." He said, obviously flustered.

"Why can't they speak to Rikuo? He is the head, not me."

"They refuse to talk to anyone but you. They haven't even told us why they're here." Karasu said, tears running down his cheek. "We don't even know what type of yokai they are."

Nuraihyon narrowed his eyes. He searched his brain for a sort of clue. His eyes widen when he realized the connection. He jumped off the swing and started walking home.

"We best get home. Its almost time for dinner." He said. He step was quick as he made his way home. It couldn't be them, he thought. It couldn't.

When he arrived home, the sun was starting to set. He was quickly ushered into the main meeting room where the group was. They bowed respectfully. "I see." he said. "It really is you guys." They nodded. Nuraihyon sighed. "I guess its that time."

"It is indeed that time. We are willing to go through with it if you still are." The scarred man said.

"Perhaps we should ask Rikuo his opinion about this first. He is the head, not me." He said as he motioned for Rikuo to be summoned. It wasn't long till Rikuo appeared and sat next to his grandfather.

The scarred man cleared his throat.

"We apologize for not telling you our reason of coming here from the start. Our clan is passed on a small island. We have already kept to ourselves. That is till a demon Nuraihyon appeared, hoping to recruit demons for his night parade. Our head at the time was deeply offended and challenged him to a duel. Our head lost and our clan was threaten with destruction. But Nuraihyon struck a deal with our head. The deal was that our clans enter an alliance that would be cemented with the marraige between their grandchildren." The scarred man said. Rikuo's eyes widen as he took in all that was said.

"You don't mean.." He asked, unbelieving. Nuraihyon nodded.

"Allow me to introduce our Third's head's little sister, Princess Tsuki. If you agree to it, she will become your betrothed." The scarred man said motioning to the girl. Rikuo's mouth dropped open.

"I can't believe you agreed to this Grandpa. How could you make this decision by yourself?" He said, turning to Nuraihyon. Nuraihyon shrugged.

"I didn't make the decision completely by myself it is still your choice if you want her or not." He said, eyes serious. Rikuo turned to his left, towards the cherry tree. Sure enough there he was.

"What do you want to do?" He asked his night side. Night Rikuo chuckled softly.

"She's strong. I can sense her fear. She would make a wonderful asset to the Nura clan." He said as he leaned in closer to Day Rikuo. "I'll handle it from here." He said.

Tsuki fiddled with her hands as the adults talked. When she finally looked up she gasped at what was before her. In the place of the young child boy was a man. A real man. He had white hair and a serious face.

He was strong. She had never felt a fear such like this. This is the true form of Rikuo Nura, she thought. She couldn't help but smile.

"I agree to the marriage. I hope to get to know you better, Princess Tsuki." He said as he bowed. Tsuki bowed back.

"I hope to get to know you better as well, Rikuo Nura. But perhaps we can continue this conversation later." She said. Rikuo nodded.

"Allow me to show you to your room." He said, raising and holding out his hand for Tsuki to take. Tsuki took it and rose, leaning on Rikuo for support. They walked in silence, but they could feel the stares of the lesser demons.

"Don't mind them." Rikuo said to Tsuki. "They'll take any chance they get to gossip." Tsuki smiled.

"I know this must be very odd for you. Finding out that you're engaged to a girl you've never met before." Tsuki said as they reached her door. Rikuo shrugged.

"You do what you have to do for the family." He said. Tsuki nodded.

"You do what you have to do for the family." She repeated as she slid the door open. "It was nice finally meeting you. I hope you have a good night sleep." She said as she slid the door shut.


	2. Meeting the InLaws

**Sorry for the late update. I had practice finals which are like the same thing. I don't own anything but it would be cool if I did. I don't own the song that Tsuki sings. **  
><strong>Please review<strong>

**Chapter 2: Meeting the In-Laws**

**Night Rikuo's POV**

After Tsuki had closed the door, I stood there for a bit longer. I cracked a smile. Count on Grandpa to get me a bride when I'm only thirteen. Oh well, at least she didn't appear to be weak or fraile. She could probably hold her own in a fight if needed. I shook my head. No, I couldn't think of her as a new addition to my Night Parade.

I walked through the manor towards the kitchen. I could hear the sounds of the other demons eating a joking in the other rooms. I opened the door to the kitchen to see my mom and some other demons hard at work washing dishes. My mom turned at the sound of my arrival.

"Oh Rikuo. Is there anything you need?" She asked, abanoning her position at the sink. I shook my head.

"No. Well yes. We need to talk." I said motioning outside. Her shoulders dropped as if she knew what I wanted to discuss. We walked out to Kappa's pond. I turned to her with a straight face. "I've agreed to the marriage with the sister of the clan Grandfather made an alliance with." I said straight forwardly.  
>She sighed and smiled weakly. "You knew, didn't you?" I said after a while. She nodded, still smiling, and turned to the sakura tree.<p>

"Your father told me when I became pregant with you. At the time I passed it along as a trivual matter. It seemed so faraway from the time you would be able to even think of marrying."  
>Her eyes had a distant, faraway look in them as she remembered her time with my father. It was at times like these I thought of how much she must have loved him.<br>"What's her name?" She asked, turning away from the tree.

"Tsuki." I said. She nodded.

"Moon. What a pretty name. Do you know what type of yokai she is?" She asked, having already accepted the fact that her only child was getting married. It was my turn to smile.

"No. But I know she has power." I said. My mom shot me a look.

"You need to get to know her better. You never know you may have a lot in common with her. She may grow on you. You never know, you could fall in love with her."  
>She said and I felt blood rush to my face. She laughed openly at my embarrsement.<p>

"What?" Tsurara said running over to my mother and I. Dammit, I thought. I had been hoping that she never find out till the wedding was over. This was going to be troublesome. "You have someone you like, Master?" The Yuki-Onna yelled as she got closer to me. I involuntarily took a step back.

"Nothing of the sort. Allow me to explain. Grandfather made a pact with a small clan from long ago saying that the current Head's grandchildren would marry. It appears that that time has come. I have agreed to marry the younger sister of the current Head." I said quickly, hoping to be done with it. Yuki-Onna's mouth dropped open and ice teardrops dropped from her eyes.

"M-m-marriage? No!" She screamed before running away back into to house. I sighed again. Now everyone was going to know. I turned to leave but my mother's hand reached out and stopped me. I turned my head back to her.

"I am so proud of you." She said, bringing me into a hug. "I know your father would be even prouder." I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be taken into the hug. When we broke apart, I saw tears in her eyes. I turned away once again and almost made it to my room when I heard the most beautiful thing in the world.

"I was feeling lonely..." The voice sang as I followed it. I found myself at Tsuki's room. I pressed my ear close to the door and sure enough this was the source.  
>"...I wanna be dirty, creature of the night." The voice trailed of as the song ended. "I know you're there, Rikuo Nura. You can come in if you want." Tsuki said. I grimanced at the fact that i had been discovered.<p>

"Coming in." I announced as I slide open the door. "Sorry" I said quickly when I realized that Tsuki was wearing nothing but a sports bra and a pair of short shorts.  
>I moved to leave when I heard her laugh.<p>

"No need to be sorry. I guess my appearance startled you." She said as she motioned for me to sit with her on the futon. I slid the door close and but remained standing. "This is the accepted night clothes in my clan. Our territory is kept unusually hot so wearing clothes like your women wear is out of the question." She said, motioning once again to sit. "Do sit down, this is your home. You shouldn't feel uncomfortable because of me."

"Excuse me." I said as I finally sat down next to Tsuki. She turned to face me. This was the first time I had been able to look at her carefully. Her eyes shined bright in the moonlight and her hair fell in soft, smooth, waves. I found myself staring at her face, soaking in every detail. I had to admit she was attractive.

"I guess this is pretty awkward for you. Finding out that you're going to be married to be a complete stranger." She said, smiling nervously. I chuckled.

"I don't want to marry a stranger. How about you tell me about yourself?" I said. She looked at the screen door for a while before turning back to me.

"There isn't that much to tell. I was raised with the sole job of becoming the Third Head of the Nura Clan's wife." She smiled sarcasticaly as she turned back to the door. "I'm merely a pawn in our elders' game." Her voice had gotten deeper and colder. She turned back to look at me, her eyes had darken a shade. "Your turn." She said coldly. I sat back, this girl was more than a pretty face. I chewed at my bottom lip for a bit.

"I'm only a fourth yokai and I love humans. I didn't wanna become the head but I went through with it to protect my human friends. I'm only in my demon form at night and when I'm need. I go back to being a human as soon as the sun rises. So are you disgusted? Are you shocked to know that your future husband likes humans?"  
>I said grinning evily back at her. she cocked her head to the side and stared at me.<p>

"I don't care for humans. I don't like them, I don't hate them. Let me be clear about something, Rikuo Nura. I don't expect you to like me so don't expect me to fall in love with you. This marriage is just a way to seal a deal made a long time ago. I'll marry you but I won't be your wife. I'll be a part of your night parade if you want me too." She said with power.

I nodded, accepting her answer. I didn't expect her to say anything less than the truth. It was very likely never to be a marriage based on love.  
>"I best be going." I said as I rose to leave. My hand was on the handle when I remembered why I had came in the first place.<br>"Can I ask you something?" I asked. She nodded. "Was that your real voice? I mean, were you the one singing?" I asked. She nodded.

I opened the door and stepped out into the cold night air. Tsuki was one interseting girl, I thought.

**Tsuki's POV**

As soon as Rikuo Nura had closed the door I fell onto my back. i groaned in frustration. This would have been a lot easier if he had been some stuck up, weak, rich kid. Why did he have to be caring and strong? I sighed and slid under the futon's covers. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. I cursed the fact that my clan didn't have strong enough blood to not have to sleep.

I couldn't help but feel alone. My escort group had left, having no orders to stick around. I was a stranger in a strange land. I crawled towards my bag and pulled out my piccolo. I slid back under the covers and pressed the woodwind close to my chest. I felt the character of music that my grandfather had carved when he had first given it to me for my fifth birthday. I could still remember his words when he had presented it to me.

"You are too young to inheirate the family instrument. For now settle for this. Never forget Tsuki you are destined for great things." He had whispered to me. He died shortly after that, passing on the torch to my older brother. His body wasn't even cold when I was locked away in prepartion of my marriage. Day after day filled with manner and etique lessons. Private tutors and world class cheifs that taught me everything I would have to know.

I had been so excited to finally leave the island for the mainland, seeing how I'd never been off it. The mainland was so much different from that small island. The demons were all so interseting and different from the ones in my small clan. I remembered the promise made myself before I had left the island.  
>Don't let yourself fall. Your grandfathe says I have greater things in life then marrying a stranger for diplomatic reasons. I can't allow myself to be tied down.<p>

He's just another obstacle I have to overcome to reach my destiny. But why does he have to be so...so...imprinting. I just couldn;t get him out of my head. Outside my room I could heat yells from the lesser deomns as they found out one by one of their master's engagment. I could hear the sound of them crowding around my door. Well there goes my good night sleep, I thought as I sat up.

I found myself curling up in a corner of my room with a blanket, trying to get away from the noise outside. Finally I saw the outline of a tall man wearing a hat who then proceeded to yell away the lesser demons.  
>The quiet washed over me like a hot bath after a long day. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, sunlight was streaming through the door.<p>

I got dressed quickly, pulling on some jeans and a tee. I stepped out onto the outdoor walkway. I could instantly feel the stares but it was relatively quiet. I turned to the left and started walking. I would get lost, that I knew for sure. I walked alone. I would occansionly see a small demon but they would quickly scurry away before I even got close.

I was walking down the hall when a boy with a floating head appeared. We stopped and stared at each other, trying to figure each other out. Finally he bowed respectfully and moved closer to me so he could talk with me.

"You must be Princess Tsuki. It is an honor to meet the women who will forever be by our Master's side." He said. "My name is Kubinashi, one of Master Rikuo's aides." I nodded back to him.

"It's nice to finally meet someone from the Nura clan. It appears that I'm the new center of attention here." I said as Kubinashi chuckled.

"It appears so. Don't take it the wrong way. A marriage into the clan is always a big deal in this household. There hasn't been one for about fifteen years. If you follow me then I'll take you the current woman of the house, Wakana Nura. She is very excited to be finally recieving a daughter." He said as he turned and starting walking. I walked quickly as not to lose him. We finally came to a second floor room where I was quickly ushered into. I was greeted by the same woman who ha opened to door to us yesterday.  
>She smiled upon my entrance and before I could do anything, I was swept into a hug.<p>

"Its so nice to finally meet you." She said as she pulled back from the hug. "Please take a seat." She said motioning for me to sit down. I did and she sat across from me. "We have a lot to do before the wedding." She said as she pulled out a pile of wedding magazines. I sat back in shock. Where did those come from?  
>One thing was certain, this woman was human and she didn't appear to care that her thirteen year old son was about to get married. She looked up from her magazine to study me. She smiled again. "I must appear werid. What woman would allow her son to marry at such a young age and to a complete stranger too?, is what you're thinking." She said. I opened my mouth to say no but she raised a hand.<p>

"It's okay. I think it's because yokai have become a part of my life. I married one, gave birth to one, and I live with them. To me, you're already a part of the family. Besides I trust Rikuo to take care of his beautiful bride."

I blushed and she laughed as she handed me a magazine. "Pick out whatever you like. We'll find a way to make it work but still be traditional. Unfortuanlty we are going to have to have a traditional Japanese wedding. It's a shame. You would have looked beautiful in a white dress." I smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Nura." I said. She shook her head.

"Call me Mom. You're a part of the family now." She said blushing. I smiled and started to flip through the magazine and look at the pictures of the beautiful brides. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

**Thanks for reading. I'll try to update more now that spring break has started. Please Review **


	3. Date

**I don't own anything that belongs to the creator of Nuraihyon no Mago. I am merely borrowing the characters. I hope you like this chapter. Please Review.**

**Chapter 3: Date **

The three demons snickered to themselves as they watched through their super vision as Princess Tsuki flipped through a human magazine. There she was, unprotected, for anyone to come and take.

"Why don't we just sweep down there and take her? Its daytime and I highly doubt that that human can put up any fight." One of them said. The lone female reached out and smacked him up his head.  
>He cringed as she turned ice cold eyes to him.<p>

"Baka. We can't just do what we want. We have a plan that we have to stick by but don't worry we'll get her. That spoiled little brat. I honestly don't see what Guretta sees in her when I'm right here."  
>The woman said, flicking her hair obviously jealous. The small child demon chuckled to himself.<p>

"Aren't we jealous, Taki." He said causing Taki to whip her attention to him. "We don't have time to argue. We have a lot to do before we strike." He said and all three disappeared from sight.

**Day Rikuo's POV**

I hurried to school that morning. I had overslept and now I was late to the first day of the term. I sighed as I reached the school's gates. I stood there and took a moment to look at the school. It was the same it had been when I had left for winter break.

"Oh Rikuo!" I turned at the call of my name to see the whole gang running towards me. I smiled as they crowded around me.

"Hey guys. How was everyone's vacation?" I asked as we started to move towards the school entrance. They went around telling me about all the cool things they had done but I found myself not listening. Tsuki was still on my mind. It was obvious that my other side was excited of the notion of adding yet another yokai to our Night Parade. It was also obvious that Tsuki was strong. Even in my human form I had been able to sense her Fear pouring out of her. Strange, I didn't see anything that could have been the source of her Fear.

"You appear to be distracted." Yura Keikain said leaning close into me. I stepped back a bit from her closeness. Leave it to the Onmyouji to figure out something was wrong with the yokai.

"It's nothing, really." I said as we reached homeroom. She stared at me but let it go when the teacher entered the room and everyone took their seats. The day passed quickly till it was time to go home.

I was at my desk putting everything away when Kiyotsugu Kiyojuji approached me with the others. I already knew what he was going to ask.

"Hey Rikuo. We were all wondering if we come over to your house for a bit seeing how the term just started." He said as the others nodded their agreement. I laughed nervously and rubbed my hair. They all knew that I was a demon but they didn't know that I was getting married. I guess I could hid Tsuki till they leave but knowing Kiyotsugu he'd probably find her.

"Alright I guess." I said and instantly started beating myself inside. Why did you say yes? We walked quickly and I found myself next to Kana. She was blushing and I realized how awkward this must be for her. Finding out that your childhood friend is the demon you have a crush on. I was about to start a conversation when we arrived.

"The Master is back." I hear from inside. "And he brought the humans." Was quickly added as the doors swung open. The group ohh and ahhed as they entered. This wasn't their first time being to my house and knowing about demons but I guess it was still a bit of a shock.

"I need to run and do something." I said turning to them. "I'll meet you guys in my room." I said bowing before running off. I had to find Tsuki and make sure she didn't come out of her room. Where was she?

"Gyuki." I called when I spotted him. He bowed respectfully when I approached. "Have you seen Tsuki?" I asked panting slightly.

"The Princess? I think she is with your mother." He said. I groaned but bowed to Gyuki before running off to find my mom. I found my mom in the kitchen but Tsuki was no where to be seen.

"If you're looking for Tsuki, she said she was going to wait for you in your room." Mom said upon my arrival. I nearly died of a heart attack. I sprinted up to my room and flung open the door startling everyone inside in the process. There she was, sitting on my bed with Kana and Torii. They appeared to have been laughing about something before my arrival.

"Oh Rikuo." Torii said as I collapsed to the floor. "Is everything alright?" She asked standing up and peering at me as I struggled to stand up. Behind her back I could see Tsuki raise an eyebrow at me and I got the message.  
>You weren't kidding about the humans.<p>

"I'm alright" I said as I took a seat in a chair.

"Tsuki was just telling us about her life on her island. You never told us that you had such an interseting cousin." Jirou said. By the way he said interseting I knew he meant beautiful and I sweat dropped.

At least Tsuki had been able to come up with a reasonable excuse of why she was here.

"It's not anything special, really." Tsuki said her eyes on me as she spoke. The message in her eyes was also clear. I'm not that stupid to tell them the truth, it said. I smiled as she proceed to tell a funny story involving a monkey.

"So are you... I mean are you like Rikuo?" Kana asked nervously. Tsuki's eyes narrowed for the slightess second before turning back to cheerful.

"Yes, I'm also a yokai. Not the same as RIkuo in the sense though." She said as Mom entered with some snacks. Time passed quickly as I learned about Tsuki's life without her really telling me. I found out that she was the youngest and hated eating cooked vegetables. I also found out that she had been homeschooled and was fluent in seven languages.

Soon, it was time for the others to leave and soon Tsuki and I were alone in my room. I looked at my window and saw that it was already dark. I could feel my other side wanting to come out. I closed my eyes...

**Night Rikuo's POV**

...and opened them to look at Tsuki. She raised an eyebrow at my sudden transformation but shrugged before plopping onto my bed.

"That was intersting." She said after awhile. I shrugged as I called for someonw to bring us some food. "Your friends seem very intersting, especially that Keikain girl." I grimanced.

"You noticed that, did you." I said as two trays of food arrived. She nodded as she put some rice in her mouth.

"She knows that we aren't related. You're lucky that she didn't tell them the truth. I even think she knew that we were getting married." Tsuki said. I groaned as I dugged in as well.

"So, what were you talking about with my mom?" I asked after a while. She raised another eyebrow.

"I'm an attractive young woman who is in your room, completely vulnerable and the first thing you wanna talk about is your mom? You know how to make a girl feel loved." She said jokingly. I felt blood rush to my face. She laughed, choking a bit.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to tease you. To answer you question we were planning the wedding. She's very much prepared." I nodded, knowingly.

"I don't mean to be nosy but I was actually wondering exactly what type of yokai you were?" I said after the silence had gone on for a while. She put down her bowl and chopsticks and appeared to think about it.

"We're music yokai, drawing power from the sounds we produce like singing or playing an instrument. There aren't a lot of us anymore though." She said sadly. "No one fears us cause no one knows us."

The last part was said as a whisper and I barely heard it. We sat in silence as we finished our dinners till our plates were clean. "Oh." She said looking up suddendly. "Your mom wanted to know if you wanted to wedding during the day or the night. I voted for night." She said.

"Night." I replied instantly. "I was actually wondering if you wanted to go explore a bit after we rest for a while." I said quickly before I lose my nerve. Tsuki appeared puzzled.

"I already did. Your house is very big. I must have gotten lost four times trying to find your room." She said with a smile. I quickly shook my head.

"Not explore the house. Explore the city. This is your first time away from home afterall." I said a bit flustered. She smiled and it might have been my imagination but the smile could have been real.

"I'd like that a lot." She said standing up. I stood up as well and and opened the door, motioning for her to go first. When we were outside, I could feel all the other yokai's eyes on us.

"Karsu-Tengu." I said and the small black bird appeared by me.

"Yes Master?" He asked.

"Me and Tsuki are going into town. IF there are any guards I want them at least two hundred meters away and hard to see." I said. The bird bowed and flew off to deliever the orders. I turned back to Tsuki who stood there paitently waiting. She had all the makings of a powerful man's wife. "Shall we go?" I said holding out my hand for her to take. She did and soon we were in the alleys of the town. I walked confidently through the streets but Tsuki appeared to be slightly troubled. 

"Can't the humans see us?" She asked nervously as she clung closer to my side. I kept forgetting from her mature nature that this was her first time off the island. I shook me head and smiled to reassure her.

"Only if you wanna be seen." I said. "Now have you every eaten pancakes at night?" I asked. She shook her head and we were off. We ended up spending the whole night running around town, staying away from the places the Nura clan gathered. We ate food that made our stomaches ache from eating too much. I taght her how to play arcade games that she then went off to kick my butt at. By the time we returned home the sun was beginning to rise in the east. I walked her to her room, still aware of the eyes on us. When we finally reached her room she turned to me.

"I had fun. I mean I really had fun. You're not that bad after all." She said a michevious smile on her lips. I laughed at this comment. She leaned up and I back up but went back to my position.

I closed my eyes as her lips almost touched mine but instead felt a touch on my cheek. I opened my eyes to see her laughing. "Next time, Romeo. Until then I would hurry the sun's coming up." and with that she slide the door close.

I walked in a daze back to my room. Had I been expecting her to actually kiss me? No, I couldn't have. This was an arranged marriage not one of love. I knew that and she knew that. I couldn't expect anything but friendship from her. To wish for anything more would be selfish on my part.

**Tsuki's POV**

When the door was firmly closed I slide to the ground and put my head in my hands. What was doing? Did I actually like Rikuo Nura? Why else would I try to kiss him on his lips but flake out and change direction at the last moment?

"I can't fall in love." I whispered softly to myself as I felt a tear run down my cheek. "I can't bring him into my stupid problems. Damm my stupid father." I said as I started to cry. What I wouldn't do to change his stupid mistake.

I felt the sun rise as I stayed huddled in the fetal position. I spent that time thinking about every little problem I had. If I ended up telling him the truth about me what would he do? Would he sent me away to protect his friends and family?  
>Would he let me stay and lock me away to protect me? Thinking about it made my head hurt.<p>

The only thing I knew for sure was that I wasn't going to mess this up. Not this time.

**Thanks for reading. Please Review**


	4. Rumors

**I wanna thank everyone, Surprise Engagement has reached two hundred viewers. I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me. Please review. **

**Chapter 4: Rumors **

**Day Rikuo's POV**

I collapsed onto my bed just as the sun rose. Dammm myself. Why did I have to go such a long date with Tsuki?  
>I groaned as I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling fan go around and around. I had school in less than an hour so I closed my eyes and instantly drifted off.<p>

I found myself on an island of some sort. Even though I knew it was a dream, I couldn't help but be amazed by the island's beauty. It was truly a paradise island.

I started to wander into the island jungle. I was amazed by the amount of wildlife around me. I was surely on a island near the Carriarbean. Where else would there be such an aray of tropical plants and animals. The further into the jungle I got the denser it became till I was walking sideways like a crab.

Twigs and leaves scratched my bare skin as it got more and more diffcult to move forward. Finally I burst into a clearing of sorts.

Sunlight illumantinated every inch of the clearing, leaving no shadows. I let my eyes wander, taking in every inch of the clearing when I noticed something behind a rock.  
>I slowly approached it ant to my suprise saw it was a little girl crying into her hands.<p>

"Are you ok?" I asked bending down to her level. Her sobs slowing faded out and her head slowly raised up to mine. I scrambled back at the appearance of her face. Her face was badly burned, her eyes the only thing left untouched.

"Why did you do this to me?" She sobbed, pointing a shaking finger at me.

"What-what did I do?" I asked back, still keeping a distance between us. She didn't appear to listen but continued to ask why I had done it. With each tearful question she grew.

She grew until she was the size of a boulder and her tears caused massive puddles. I was jumping left and right to avoid being drenched. Finally she stopped crying and her expression turned to one of angry.

"Why?" She said loudly, a knife appearing in her hand. She pulled the knife up high above her head, its tip glimmering in the sunlight. I took me a few seconds to realize it was pointed at me. I tried to move but my body was frozen in place. I closed my eyes as the knife came plunging down...

"Rikuo! Hurry and get up. You're going to be late to school." Mom called from downstairs. I sat up with a start, panting. It was just a dream. I kept repeating this to myself as I got dressed. But something about it nagged at me. The girl's voice sounded so familiar, like I should know who it belonged to. But the more I tried to connect it the more blurred the dream became.

I shrugged it off and ran all the way to school. I arrived just as the bell rang. I sighed as I sank into my seat.

"Rikuo Nura. We need to talk." Yura said, suddendly appearing at my side. I backed up a bit at her sudden appearance.

"Y-yes?" I mumbled back. She leaned closer to me, her eyes wide.

"Exactly what is Tsuki to you?" She asked, voice completely monotone. I was startled b her sudden question.

"Um um well she's my...she's my fiancee." I blurted out. I saw Yura's face change to a shade redder then normal.

"Fi-fiancee! B-but you're in middle school." She said, obviously flustered.

"Could you please keep this to yourself. I don't want the others finding out just yet." I said looking left and right. Yura's face got redder and redder.

"I-I-I have to go." She said quickly and then she was gone. I sighed again and slide into my chair. Why did you tell her the truth, baka?

At lunch, we all ate on the roof but the air around us was tense. Yura was keeping a good distance away from me and the others had noticed it. I excused myself to go get some juice as a desperate attempt to escape the awkwardness that was beginning to spread. When I returned I was quickly dragged to the side by Maki and Torii.

"What is going on between you and Yura?" Maki asked.

"What did you do?" Torii said accusingly. I shook my head fiercly as I mumbled nervously that it was nothing. I would much rather die then tell them the truth. Torii and Maki exchanged looks before turning back to me. "We're watching you." Torii said before they both turned to rejoin the group. I slowly sulked back as well, now keeping a good distance from Maki, Torii, and Yura.

The rest of lunch passed in an awkward blur and school was just as bad. I could feel Torii's and Kana's eyes on me the whole time. I knew Yuki-Onna and Aotabo were also staring at me, trying to figure out what was going on between me and Torii and Kana. Aotabo caught my eye but I just shook my head. Leave it alone. We walked silently home. I didn't want to talk, Yuki-Onna was still in shock, and Aotabo was just clueless.

When we arrived, I quickly went to my room and collapsed onto my bed.

"Rikuo. We have some visitors. Come down." Grandpa called from downstairs. I sighed and rolled onto my back. I wasn't in the mood to deal with the territoral clan Heads right now. I stayed in my room as I felt the demonic pressence rised below me. I groaned as I got dressed in my formal ooutfit. The least they could do was come at night when I could change into my yokai form. Why would they come during the day when it's obvious they hate my human form.

I bowed respectfully when I entered and I could already see some of them sticking up their noses at my form. I shook it off as I took my seat at the head.

"Greetings. May I ask what brings all of the Heads to the Main House uncalled for and unannounced." I said even though I knew the answer.

"We came to congratulate you on your engagment to Princess Tsuki from the Yoru clan." Gyuki said bowing respectfully as he talked. The others followed his lead and called out congratulations. I held up a hand to silence them. I waited till it was completely quiet. I allowed my eyes to scan the powerful leaders before me.

"I appreciate the congratulations and I'm honored with the notation that the Heads arrived to tell me in person but this itself raises a question. Why would the Heads come? I know from expreience that they usually just sent a messenger. Why the sudden change in protocol?" I asked. The Heads mumbled angrily between themselves, obviously not liking the fact that their actions were being questioned.

"It is not everyday that you get married, Third Head. We could not miss the oppurtinuity to congratulate you ourselves." Shouei said and the others nodded their agreement. Yuki-Onna, Kejoro, and Kubinashi looked at each other. They were still new to their new power but I knew they knew something was going on.

"Do you want me to call their bluff?" I looked to my left at the cherry tree and sure enough there he was in the fork of the branch. I stared at him. I hadn't even realized that night had come. I nodded and felt a rush of air.

**Yuki-Onna's POV**

This was not good at all. I had been so shocked that Master was getting married but I was appauled at the fact that the other heads were ganging up on him.  
>It was obvious what they wanted. They wanted to see Tsuki, the legendary beauty that had won Master's heart. It made me sick to think about it. I was ashamed to admit that I grew jealous everytime her name was mentioned. I turned to look up at Master and was suprised to see that he had changed into his deomon form.<p>

I motioned for Kejoro and Kubinashi to look and they nodded when they saw.

"What I am saying, my dear Heads, is that I believe you all have an agenda to keep to." Rikuo said, firmly. The Heads sat back when they saw the sudden change in their Commannder. "Zen." He said, turning to his blood brother. "Why are you here? Do not lie to me." Zen looked taken back at this but gave in and answered.

"I have come to see if the rumors were true about Princess Tsuki." Zen said, a bit ashamed. Rikuo raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly what are the rumors you heard about my bethroted." He said as his fear radiated through out the room. The other Heads shifted nervously in their seats. I looked around the room, confused. The only rumors I knew concerning Tsuki was her beauty and that surely wasn't anything for the other Heads to be reluctant to tell Master.

"Surely you know the rumors of which we speak about. We mean no disrespect when we ask if the rumors we heard are true." Mottainai said. This was the first time I'd seen him not eating during a meeting. What were these rumors?

"I will answer you truthfully. But I can not do that if you do not tell me what you are talking about. Tell me, what are these rumors that have brought all of you here, away from your territories." Rikuo said. It was obvious tha he was getting impaitent as his Fear grew stronger and stronger. The others flinched at his words and bowed their heads.

"There have been rumors that..." Zen began to say but was stopped by Hitotsume. Hitstsume turned a gloatful face towards Master and I resisted the urge to freeze him.

"Do you mean to tell us that you don't even know the rumors concerning your own wife. How can you lead us if you can't even control your woman?" He said. I balled up my fist as I resisted the urge to kill him. Why was he always creating trouble for Master. It wasn't like he chose to get married and Master would never control another's actions. I swear one day Hitotsume was going to wake up at the bottom of the ocean.

Master's eyes narrowed as he stared at Hitotsume. "Tell me then Hitotsume, how am I suppose to control my woman?" He said without breaking eye contact. Hitotsume was taken back by Master's question. I smiled.  
>How smart of Master to use Hitotsume's own words against him.<p>

"New information has come into light concerning Princess Tsuki. We, here at the Main House, will begin an investigation of our own to determine if these rumors are true. Until then I will be retiring for the night. A status report will be sent to each of you went it is ready." He said as he bowed and exited the room, leaving it in chaos. I fought my way through the angry mob after Master.

"Master." I called as I caught up to him.

"Yes?" He asked, not even turning to look at me. I felt a sharp pain in my heart aat this heartless response and action towards me.

"What would you like for me to do? I mean about this investigation." I said quickly as I followed him through the house.

"There is no investigation. I only said that to get them to calm down and go away for the night." He said, still not looking at me.

"Then what are you going to do about these rumors?" I asked as it hit me in the direction we were going.

"Isn't it obvious. To find out the truth you go to the source. That will be all Yuki-Onna, you're dismissed." He said when we reached Princess Tsuki's room. I bowed my head as the pain in my heart spread throughout my whole being.

"Is something wrong?" He asked when he noticed that I was still around.

"Nothing. I'll be taking my leave now." I said as I bowed and retreated. I turned my head back to look at him as he knocked on her door. I watched from behind a corner as she opened it and invited him in. I watched as he entered her room and the door slide close behind him. I felt the sharp pain in my heart growing stronger as I slide to the floor and a tear ran down my cheek.

**Night Rikuo's POV**

"I'm sorry to trouble you at this hour." I said as I took a seat next to her. She shook her head.

"No trouble at all. We are demons. Night is our time. What can I help you with?" She said as she brushed her hair in prepartion for bed.

"It appears that there have been rumors spreading throughout the clan that involve you." I said and I noticed her hand had stopped moving.

"Like what?" She asked. Her voice was steady but her eyes betrayed her. They were filled with fear and guilt. It couldn't be that the rumors were true but what were these rumors.

"I didn't ask. Instead I've decided to ask you. What are you hiding from me, Tsuki?" I said as I leaned in closer to her. I could feel her body shaking slightly at my threatening tone. She opened her mouth and I quickly added, "Don't you dare lie to me, Tsuki." She gulped slightly.

"I should have told you from the day we met." I pulled back from her and got comfortable. I could feel a long story coming. "I guess I was scared you would treat me differently if I did. It all started with my father..."


	5. Story

**AN: This whole chapter is Tsuki talking as she tells her story. I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me. Please review**

**Chapter 5: Story**

He was born not long after our grandfathers made that promise. He grew up spoiled because not much was expected of him. No, actually he grew up neglected. The clan didn't care what happened to him as long as he gave them kids that could be pushed into the marriage. Because of this he never learned how to use his Fear or do anything for that matter.

When my brother was born, he tried to step up and take on some responsibilty from the clan but no one took him seriously. No one expected him to do anything so they didn't trust him with anything. He wasn't allowed in the clan meetings or anything to do with the clan. Because of this he became resentful of everything. He grew to hate the world but mostly he grew to hate demons.

He decided to do something that would bring around the downfall of the whole demon world cause that was all he cared about anymore. He scarificed something that he didn't have in exchange for the power to kill any demon anywhere. The thing he scarificed for his own ambition was the unborn life of his unborn child. He lured his pregant wife deep into the forest and forcefully removed his unborn daughter and killed her in front of my mother.

You can imagine the horror of my mother as she watched her baby be burned alive by her husband. The thing you should know about my mom is that she was nothing like my father.  
>She had power and she had a standing in the clan that she wasn't even born into. She unleashed an explosion of Fear that instnatly killed my father but it didn't stop what he had already accomplished.<p>

The power had already been given to someone in that cursed clearing but it was not my father. It was given to the baby that no one knew exsited, my dead sister's identical twin.

My mom's power had altered the makings of the spell. It could no longer kill any demon but it could steal its energy and life force. The person could keep it or give it away.

However, the first power and life force that unknown twin took was the life of her mother. Because of this, the baby lived and was raised by her mother's side grandfather. That grandfather named the baby Tsuki after the beauty of the full moon on a cloudless night. I was happy living wiht my maternal grandfather even though his house was on the other side of the island, away from the rest of the clan. Actually I think this was better.

During my time with him, I learned how to survive in the jungle and how to fight using my voice like the rest of my clan. I was with him till the day he died and I was sent back to live with the clan.

Here I lived with my paternal grandfather. He was a kind old man and he taught me compassion and the beauty of life. He kept me safe and away from the rest of the clan's judgmental gazes. I was happy until he was killed protecting me from another clan that had heard about my powers and wanted me for their own agenda. They weren't the first attempt and they weren't the last.

I was locked away deep within the Main House where I began my formal training to become your wife. The clan was scared to let me out for fear someone would come and take me. I wasn't even allowed to go into the inner courtyard. My family was too busy trying to make sure no one knew about me to even remember my birthday.

They treated me right but it was obvious that they were all scared of me, even my own brother. The only true family I had were my two grandfathers and I only had them for a short time.

The rumors you heard were probably about this story and most likely they are all true. So what are you going to do, Rikuo?


	6. Transfer

**AN: I own nothing that doesn't belong to me. I hope you like it and I'll try to update more but don't be surprise if I go MIA. I won't be home till late for the rest of the week. Please review.**

**Chapter 7: Transfer **

**Night Rikuo's POV**

Her eyes were intense and unwavering as she stared at me. Her last words rang in my head.  
>'So, what are you going to do, Rikuo?' This girl continued to surprise me. She was giving a stranger to oppurnuity to decide her life.<p>

"What's the catch?" I asked, weary of her boldness. She shrugged.

"Nothing really. What every you decide to do I'll stand by it. My only request is that I'm at least able to go outside once in a while."  
>She said. I stood up and walked towards the door. I slide it open a crack to stare outside.<p>

"Answer me this." I said, whirling around quickly. "What's your angle?" Her eyebrows furled and her confusion was obvious. "No one in your position would act the way you're acting right now. I mean, you were forced into an engagment that wasn't your choice and you're going along with it. If I was you I would be fighting it all."

"Coming from the guy that agreed to it. It was your choice to go through with it and you said you would. You answer me this, why did you say yes?  
>If I was in your position, I would have said no." Her face had once again became determined. She had turned the table on me and I cursed my carelessness. "But, you're right, I do have an angle. Who doesn't? Eventually it'll come to the point where I can go out and do whatever I want. You asked what I want, I want my freedom. The one thing that has always been mine but I've never had."<p>

I nodded as I tried to keep my face expressionless but deep down I was touched by her little speech. "To answer your orignal question, I'll grant you freedom. You can do whatever you like as long as you do not endanger and/or cause harm to yourself, the clan and it's reputation, and humans.  
>Is that ok, you'll have what you want."<p>

She smiled and I knew that this battle was over. "One more thing regarding your powers." I said before I left. "You are to keep it to yourself.  
>No one but me and my grandfather are to know about it. You will address the rumors as false and never speak of it." She nodded and turned her back to me as I left.<p>

I walked quietly through the house and thought over what had just happened. There was no going back now. The clan Heads would never forgive me if they found out I had lied.  
>I had said what I said without really thinking about it but there was no taking back my words once they were out there. Tsuki wanted her freedom and I gave her her freedom. If the only way was to lie to the ones that I had shared cups of sake with, so be it.<p>

I don't know why but I felt like it was my job to protect Tsuki from now on. Call it man's intutition. I wandered outside of the manor's walls into the outside world. I walked through the busy streets, not really caring about where I was going. I looked around at all the people going home and all the lights that illuminated the night. This was the thing Tsuki wanted most in the world. She wanted all this chaos to the point she would agree to spend her life with a stranger.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't wrap my head around it. I found myself perched on the rooftop of some random office building, looking down at the people below me.

"Master." I looked to my left to see Tosakamaru, bowing with his head down. I nodded for him to talk. "We have been very worried about you, Master. We request that the next time you go out, you inform someone."

I turned back to looking at the city skyline. "If I told someone I couldn't go out." I said to no one in particular. "Tosakamaru, inform the territoral clan leaders that the rumors are false. They will understand." I said. He bowed and then he was gone. I'd done it now, there was no going back.

I returned home just as the sky was turning pink. As I walked pass Tsuki's room, I slowed down a bit. I hesitated at her door, debating weahter I should go in or not. Thinking about her happy face when I told her I would give her freedom made me happy but sad. I didn't know why but seeing her happy made my body feel light and my heart skip a beat at her smile. But knowing she was happy cause she was away from me caused a pit to form in my stomach.

I collapsed onto my bed, placed a hand over my chest to feel my heartbeat. Was it suppose to go this fast? "Goddammit!" I yelled, punching my bed with my fist. Why did she cause me all this pain without intention?

"Baka." I said softly to myself as I rolled over onto my stomach "You know already know why to all of these questions. Baka, you're in love with Tsuki and you can never let her know cause that would only cause her pain."

**Tsuki's POV**

"How would you like to go to school?" I nearly choked on my breakfast when I was asked this question by Wakana. "Are you ok? I'm sorry." She said quickly as I retched my breakfast back up.

"I'm ok. You just took me by surprise." I nodded, understanding.

"It just came to me last night that a girl your age shouldn't be stuck inside a big empty house all day long. I've already enrolled you in Rikuo's school. This way you might make some new friends. You start tomorrow."

I nodded and as breakfast was being cleared away I suggested that we hurry with the wedding. I spent the rest of the day picking fabrics and address invites.  
>The last part, anyone else could have done but I had insisted of doing them. I found them as I way to have sometime to myself to think.<p>

School, I've never been to school. I couldn't remember being taught anything besides how to run a household. Now that I thought about it, I couldn't remember being taught how to read or write.  
>Who knows, maybe school will be fun. At least Rikuo will be there.<p>

Why did I just think about him? Why did his face keep popping into my head? Wasn't I the one that told him that I wouldn't love him? I shook the thought away and concentrated on the envelope in front of me.

**Day Rikou's POV**

Why did his feelings have to transfer over to me during the day. I had spent all of yesterday avoiding Tsuki. I was exhausted from running away or pretending to be busy when she tried to talk to me.

"Settle down, settle down class. I have an announcment." The Teacher said as class began. "We have a transfer student, everyone." The class ohhed and ahhed as the door slide open and a young girl entered.  
>I stood up quickly, causing laughter to ripple through the classroom. The teacher raised an eyebrow, "Nura, is there anything you would like to share?"<br>I shook my head as I shakily sat back down.

The teacher turned back to the student and motioned for her to introduce herself. She turned to the class, her flowing black hair and purple eyes causing some excitment among the boys.  
>She smiled and the boys nearly fell out of their chairs as they tried to lean closer to her. "Hello. My name is Tsuki Yoru. Please treat me kindly."<p> 


	7. Young Love

**Sorry for the late update. I was suddenly inspired at all the story alerts . I know its short but it's something.  
><strong>

**Tsuki's POV**

I held Rikuo's hand as our legs dangled off the edge of the building.

"So what's with the whole school thing? It's not for real is it?" He asked as we stared at the city's skyline. I groaned as I released his hand.

"Yeah, unfortuantly. It was your mom's idea. She says I should make new friends." I said sarcastically.

"Want me to talk to her for you?" He asked as he put his arm around me. I shivered at his sudden contact. Our relationship had progessed a lot over the last 24 hours. My relationship with his other half...not so much.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "It's ok." I turned my head to look at his face. "Shouldn't you be more concerned with other things?" He smiled as I laughed. "I barely have time to do my homework with your mother asking for my opinion on designs for my kimono."

"Sorry about that." He said.

"Don't be. It's nice to be fawned upon. It's every girls' dream." I said as the eastern horizon began to lighten. "We should get going." I said, standing on the edge of the ledge. "We have school tomorrow."

**~o0o~**

**Wakana's POV**

I giggled as I watched me son and future daughter walk jumped over the gates to sneak back into their rooms. Kids, they grow so fast. I sighed as I thought back to when Rikuo was just a babe. He was so much like his father.

"Pardon me." As there was a knock on the door. The door slide open as Rihan's and now Rikuo's aide, Aotabo, came in. "There is something that has come to the household's attention." I frowned as I stared at the monk.

"Then shouldn't you be telling this to Rikuo and not me." I said as Aotabo tugged at his collar.

"Normally yes but this topic is very...um...sensitive." I motioned for him to go on. "You see the other clan heads were wondering if there were wondering if there were any..um...plans for after the wedding." I stared at him with a blank expression till it finally hit me.

"They are just kids." I yelled as Aotabo slowly began to back out of the room.

"I'll be taking my leave now." He said quickly as he stormed out of the room. I waited till he was gone before slumping onto my bed. I stared at the other side of the bed where Rihan had slept and couldn't help but feel the pit of sadness form in my stomach. They were just kids.

I did believe they were in love...young love. The only type I knew. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "Rihan. Our baby is all grown up."

**Please Review**


End file.
